Life After Death: Tomoe's Tragic Return
by TsukiMegami1
Summary: Just what the title says. Tomoe's spirit roams Kyoto, looking for Kenshin, and it's not happy-like. R


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the wonderful characters from Rurouni Kenshin. What I do own is a couple of new characters the group will meet. Well, actually, only one will be in the story the most.  
  
Also, I want to say this real quick-like: Any Trigun fans can read my story: Golden Eyes Don't Lie. It may be a little hard to find. I haven't updated it recently.  
  
Chapter one: To Kyoto  
  
Our story first begins at the Kamiya Dojo in Tokyo. It's a normal day, but that all changes when unsuspected news hits the quiet dojo. A carriage pulls up outside the gates. A man steps out. He was of medium height, black hair and devilish yellow eyes. His name, Saitou Fugita. He knocked three times on the front door.  
  
"I'm coming! Gee, people just don't have enough patience like they used to." A man often described as 'the man with red hair and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek' answered the door. Seeing who was there, he quickly shut the door. He had his back against the door, a confused and scared look on his face. "Sanosuke! Put up your game!" A tall brown-headed man, supposedly without much brains and a good gambling luck streak retorts back: "Humf! Why Kenshin? It's not like a police officer like Saitou is here or nuthin'." He looks up from his game and smiles his goofy one-of-a-kind smile. "Right? I mean, if he was coming, I'm sure he'd warn us before hand." The red head wasn't so sure. Then a woman's voice came from the training room. "Honestly! You boys live to distract me from my training my students don't you!?" She put her hands on her hips and shook her head. She had big blue eyes, and long black hair that was often pulled back into a high ponytail. She wore the outfit she always wore when teaching students. "Well?" She gave a sigh and threw her hands up in defeat. She then opened the door. Saitou! What a surprise! You're here to see Kenshin, am I right?" The man looked at her and said: "Yes. I have some news that's been circulating in Kyoto for a month now. It concerns only him." The redhead gave him a look of confusion. "Just me, Saitou?" "Hai. You are to come with me immediately." Kenshin nodded in response. "Follow me. This carriage will take us there." Kenshin nodded some more. "Goodbye Karou. Tell Kenji bye for me too, okay?" "Yeah, sure, alright."  
  
Kenshin and Saitou climbed into the carriage. "And don't follow me!" He yelled to the girl. In the carriage, waiting to be eaten were truffles from France. It was one of the places the policeman had visited with his family earlier. There were also rice cakes that had been homemade for the trip. Made with love from his wife of course. "I will not just blurt out the circumstances, since they are really nothing more than mere rumors started by the public, but I thought it was interesting. You may want to hear it for yourself." He started. He opened his eyes to see the Hitokiri stuffing his mouth with treats. Bang! "Did you hear a word I was just saying?!" His fists were clenched, as well as his teeth. "Oro." Was that all the man could say? "I heard something about rumors in Kyoto, public and hear it myself." He was smiling. "You've grown too soft Kenshin." Still stuffing his face, he asked why. And Saitou's response: "Nevermind that. Right now, we have to get to Kyoto. The people there all think they're going insane." "Stop hanging me in suspense. Why am I going to Kyoto on such short notice?" The man did not answer, instead, he lit himself a cigarette and smiled weakly. Kenshin lay his head back and soon dozed off. He had awoken to the sounds of two-year-old Kenji screaming for breakfast at five AM. He had grabbed his pocket watch from off his nightstand and stared at it in disgust. It read four fifty nine AM. The poor man was tired, and he slept the rest of the way to Kyoto. Some few hours later, they reached their destination. "Kenshin. Hey! Himura! Battosai..hello, wake up!" Saitou poked and yelled furiously at his guest. Finally, after so long, our little sessha was awake. "Oh, we're here? Already? That was fast." "You fell asleep on me." "On you, or on you meaning I fell asleep while you were droning on and on about something of no significant importance or interest to me?" Mr. Policeman gave a look that said: "B. B for Baka." Sessha had difficulty walking, as he had fallen asleep in a position most would think uncomfortable. "Wow. Kyoto isn't burning down. Didn't you say this was some kind of emegency?" "Yes I did. Oh, I just have to stop at my house for a bit. I left something here." The man went inside his house. His wife and three sons, and the boy that had been put in their care after his parents were killed greeted him and Kenshin. "Saitou!" Mr. Policeman turned to his wife and put one hand on each of her shoulders. "You remember me telling you of Tokio. Right? She can also be called 'The Buddha'." "Oro!?" Kenshin was surprised. He thought Saitou would've long forgotten that one. It was two years old. How could he remember that? "Eh, sorry about that. It's just, I thought whoever was his wife was, she would have the nerves of Buddha to handle someone like him. I didn't think he'd remember that." 'Buddha' just smiled. "It's alright. If he does something wrong, I just have to slap him a couple times. The most recent was when he humoofhufuf..." Saitou's hand had reached her mouth just in time. "Yes well, I got what I needed. Let's go Battosai. Goodbye Tokio." He said as he kissed her cheek. "Bye." "You three, mind your mother. I don't care if you're old enough not to. You know how she likes to be in control." This he whispered to his sons. They nodded in unison "Come on." He signaled to Kenshin. Kenshin followed him to a place that looked like his old home; when he lived in Kyoto. When he lived with her. An old neighbor popped out of her house. "Himura? Himura Kenshin?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ Hey, Sorry for the ending. I thought it would be good to stop it there. Gomen Gomen. You'll meet the neighbor next. If you think it's good, please review. 


End file.
